Andai Karakter Kuroko no Basuke Menjadi Guru
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: [Diedit dari judul aslinya] Bagaimana nasib para murid sekalian jika anak-anak Kuroko no Basuke menjadi guru? Pengawas ujian pula? Bakal ada pembunuhan atau...? Warning inside, DLDR, dan mau di-end-in atau diteruskan?
1. Akashi Seijuurou!

**Andai Antek-antek Kuroko no Basuke Menjadi Guru Pengawas (?)**

© Himomo Senohara

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Udah ah Pak, gue minta AkaKuro dong! *digiles*

**WARNING** : nggak jelas, OOC banget, AU banget, dan segala kesalahan dan dosa-dosa yang ditanggung Sakurai (?) *dibacotin sama Imayoshi*

**A/N** (Mun) : Halo _minna_! Saya _mun_-nya **Himomo Senohara**, yang abis pulang dari neraka! *salah* Oke, aku baru mampir ke fandom ini, dan taraaaa…

Akhirnya! Kuroko no Basuke sukses banget menjadi fandom ke-sepuluh yang berhasil gue nistai! HAHAHAHAHA! KESESESESESE~ KOLKOLKOLKOL~ *salah setting suara*

Oh ya, sekalian aja AU-nya Kagami beserta tim Seirin dan lainnya bergabung ke SMA Teikou! Biar kerasa ricuh dan menggiurkan! (?)

Pokoknya, RnR dan **flame dilarang keras**!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1. Akashi menjadi Guru Pengawas?**

Seisi kelas mendadak jadi adem ayem, lantaran pada jam pelajaran yang PUALING DIBENCI pada musim ujian akhir semester tercinta ini, seorang cowok _**cebol**_ sedang berdiri dengan berbagai gunting berukuran besar ditaro di meja gurunya. Mata _heretochromic_-nya melirik-lirik semua siswa SMA Teikou yang sedang mengerjakan soal-soal Matematika yang sumpah ciyus miapah, paling diinginkan oleh semua murid untuk hilang selama-lamanya. Kalo diadakan _polling_ tentang pelajaran yang akan diapus, mungkin Matematika dan antek-antek yang berurusan dengan hitung-hitungan bakalan menjadi kandidat nomor wahid _polling_ asem itu.

**CKRIS CKRIS.**

Sesekali Akashi bermain dengan gunting kesayangannya. Sejak kasus melukai pipi mulus nan kekar (?) punya Kagami pas sebelum upacara pembukaan Winter Cup, kayaknya dia kena virus yang namanya 'psikopat'. Saking psikopatnya, ia pun rela membeli semua gunting gede, sampe gunting rumput pun juga dibelinya! Para siswa yang melihatnya bermain-main dengan guntingnya, langsung merinding ngeri. _Ada ga yang bikin amarah Sang Raja Amarah ini? Ada gak? ! __Hiiii! Si Emperor itu sereeeem amat! Gile! Mending gua bunuh diri ah! __Ancurin soal Matematika dolo ah!_

**JLEB.**

Seketika semua murid terbengong kaget, menyaksikan tangan kanan Sang Emperor ini yang udah terjulur seperti abis melempar sesuatu, dan wajahnya segera menjadi _hannya_ mengalahkan Kyoya Otori dan kawan-kawan sesama psikopat. Eh, Yuno Gasai kalah gak sama cowok cebol ini? (Setelah dua detik selesai menulis kalimat ini, sang _author _sendiri langsung dihadiahi gunting raksasa yang menyebabkan rambut panjangnya terpotong dengan indahnya oleh Akashi yang udah _bad mood_ parah selevel Goku) Akashi menatap seseorang yang mendapat keberuntungan sekaligus kesialannya mendapatkan gunting itu.

Cowok itu berkulit tan dan berambut biru gelap (Author sendiri curiga kalo dia bukan berwarna biru, tapi indigo *plak*). Guntingnya sukses memotong rambut cowok itu sehingga ia jadi kelihatan seperti abis dipitak abis-abisan oleh Akashi sang Emperor yang Awesome ini. Akashi kemudian berkata dengan nada _absolute_-nya yang luar binasa kejam (?), "Kamu jangan pikir bisa merusak soal Matematika selama ada AKU di sini."

*Glek*

"Benar kan, Aomine Daiki?" lanjutnya menekankan nada _absolute_-nya, bak seorang Emperor yang kedapatan basah sedang sidak alias inspeksi mendadak ke SMA picisa– eh, maksudku SMA Teikou ini. Mukanya udah sangat _horror_ plus **licik**.

Cowok tan yang punya nama Aomine Daiki ini kemudian bercuih-cuih, tentunya sembunyi-sembunyi sambil mengerjakan soal Matematikanya. Sedetik kemudian, dia langsung dihadiahi gunting lagi oleh Akashi. Murid-murid lain yang menyaksikan siksaan mental sekaligus fisik Akashi kepada Aomine, memutuskan untuk nggak berani berkomentar apa-apa di dalam pikirannya, sambil mengerjakan soal-soalnya dengan tenang. Saking tenangnya, hampir semua cowok di kelas itu kedapatan udah mau kebelet pipis saking ketakutannya kepada Sang Emperor Yang Kejam (?).

**CKRIS CKRIS.**

"Lanjutkan kerjain soal-soalnya. Masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit lagi. Lewat dari itu, **MATI**." kata-uhuk-perintah Akashi sambil bermain-main lagi dengan guntingnya.

_HIIIII!_ Semua murid langsung buru-buru kerjain soal-soalnya. Hebatnya, nggak ada satu pun kasus nyontek di situ, karena jelas-jelas bakal bertemu Kakek dan Nenek di alam sana seketika abis melakukan hal nista ini. Akashi sendiri menuliskan perintah-perintahnya dengan gede-gede dan bernuansa sangat tegas di papan tulis : **TURUTI AKU ATAU KALIAN SEMUA KUKIRIM KE ALAM SANA MENGGUNAKAN GUNTING-GUNTING KESAYANGANKU**. **KARENA AKU SELALU MENANG, AKU SELALU BENAR. YA KAN, MURID-MURID SEKALIAN?**

"Akashi-sensei."

Akashi segera berhenti melakukan kegiatan ber-ckris ckris-nya, dan mendapati bahwa Kuroko yang _invisible_ ini udah maju ke depan sambil menyerahkan lembar jawaban dan lembar soalnya. Ia kemudian berkata dengan _emotionless face_-nya, "Aku sudah selesai, Akashi-sensei. Saya boleh keluar kan, Akashi-sensei?"

Pemuda berambut merah membara itu kemudian mengambil kertas lembar jawaban dan soal yang disodorkan Kuroko, dan menggangguk dengan wajah _absolute_-nya sambil berkata dengan nada memerintah, "Udah selesai ya? Yakin dengan semua jawaban di sini?"

"Iya, Akashi-sensei."

"Oke, kau boleh keluar."

**TAP. BRAK.**

Kuroko telah selamat dari kamar mematikan itu! Semua murid langsung memasukkan Kuroko ke dalam daftar murid yang paling ingin dibunuh, karena udah berhasil lolos duluan daripada yang lainnya. Akashi yang sedang membaca pikiran semua murid yang kesal melihat sosok bayangan itu keluar dari kamar, kemudian bermain-main dengan gunting raksasanya.

**CKRIS! CKRIS! CKRIS!**

"**MAU MATI DULU YA?**" tanya Akashi dengan senyuman kayak Lucifer abis membantai seluruh umat alien semesta alam (?). Gunting-guntingnya sudah siap siaga di kedua tangan mungilnya.

Dan kelas itu segera saja menjadi kamar pembantaian beneran, dan dilaporkan bahwa sekolah itu langsung ditutup karena sekolah itu udah bermandikan darah betulan, gara-gara Akashi sudah berubah menjadi pembunuh dan psikopat yang sangat ditakuti. Kuroko yang selamat pun nggak menyadari bahwa Akashi-uhuk-kekasih-gelapnya (?)-uhuk udah menjadi buronan (?) karena sifat psikopat dan sadisnya yang sangat manusiawi (?).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued atau **_**oneshot**_** nih? *digampar***


	2. A(h)omine Daiki!

**Andai Antek-antek Kuroko no Basuke Menjadi Guru Pengawas (?)**

© Himomo Senohara

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya gue, bukan punya kelinci gue (?) *diganyang*

**WARNING** : Super OOC, super AU, typo bertebaran kayak lautan (?), garing, gak awesum, pokoknya bikin Akashi jadi naik darah terus bacok gue! (Akashi : *langsung kejar Author*)

**A/N** (Mun) : Akan ada sambutan dan pidato (?) di bawah~! *didemo massal*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2. Giliran… *langsung **_**jan ken pon**_*** … … Ahomine. AOMINE DAIKI, PEMIRSA!**

"TUNGGU! TUNGGU! AUTHOR, LU NGGAK _JAN KEN PON_ MASAAAAA!" Ah, yang di_summon_ oleh Author tadi, protes juga.

_Aomine! Udah gue bilangin, cepet perankan sana!_

Cowok dakian sekalian berambut biru malam ini, cuma bisa bercuih-cuih sambil membawa setumpuk soal-soal beserta LJK (emang di Jepang ada gih?). Guru mesum sekaligus suka modusin (?) cewel-cewek berbohai gede ini lantas berbatuk-batuk ria, terus pidato (?), "Heeey! Anak-anak, cepet duduk sana! Ahey, cepet duduk! Mau ujian Biologi gih! Buruaaan! Ntar disambit gunting (?)!"

Sontak semua murid merasakan suatu _feeling_ nggak enak pas guru mesum itu bilangin apa yang bakal diujikan hari ini. _Biologi? Demi semua mata pelajaran, gue kok ngrasa nggak enak ya? Gue masih mending fisika duluan, kalo Biologi udah kepala gue dinistai duluan!_ Semua murid langsung berdoa agar di dalam soal-soal tersebut nggak ada yang 'nggak beres' di sana.

"Waktu kalian 90 menit. Nih, soal-soal ujian! Hei Takao, bagikan sana! Oper ke belakang! Gol (?)!" Guru mesum itu mengomandoi dengan males bukan melas (?).

"Bang, Anda salah ngomong gih… Emang ini sepak bola apa?" sindir Takao nyengir nista. Lebih nista dari Akashi abis dinistain oleh para fansnya.

Aomine langsung menempeleng kepala Takao, mengomelnya dengan melas (?), "Udaaah sana! Akashi, oper ke belakang dan goool!"

Dan gunting-gunting pun membunuhnya. Akhirnya Aomine Daiki malah tew–.

"OI! AUTHOR SEDEEENG! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEN-_DUBBING_ OMONGAN GUEEEE!"

–err, nggak jadi. _Cek, cek. Ini kesalahan _print-out_ ya? Ya? Salahin nih naskah yang ditulisin sama Himomo! Dan sekalian mau pergi beli amplitudo baru, gara-gara elu udah ancurin tuh amplitudo! Ih, dasar cowok penggila Basket!_Yak, akhirnya beberapa jam setelah kesalahan _dubbing_ tadi, akhirnya jalan juga. Berkat Author yang malah dengan suksesnya dibully oleh Aomine sendiri.

Aomine, yang abis berpesta kerusuhan dengan Author, akhirnya ber-ehem ehem dan kembali melanjutkan omongannya, "Akashi, cepet oper nih soal dan LJK. Hei si ungu, berhenti makan! Makan beling (?) sana! Yang muka licik alias Imayoshi, cepet oper nih! Er, yang sana tuh nggak masuk ya? Siapa namanya?"

Anak _yandere_ yang suka bawa-bawa gunting alias Akashi, ngdumel dengan ga relanya, "Mending ente makan beling aja, Bang Aho."

Si ungu alias Murasakibara, mendadak sakit jiwa mendengar dirinya dihina-hina dengan manisnya oleh guru mesum kubik itu. Seketika, _syuuung_. Sebuah boxer ternyata udah ada di kepala cowok dakian itu, berkat lemparan hebatnya cowok jangkung ini. Ia langsung memasang wajah _pokerface_, "Minecchin-sensei. Boxer Anda ketinggalan di tas gue."

_WATEPAAAAKKKK? ! _

"OI! #^%$&*%*&))^! ! KENAPA LU BAWA-BAWA BOXER GUEEE! ! SUNGGUH TER-LA-LU!" Aomine mendadak ng-alay sambil masukin boxernya dengan muka udah semerah tomat. Saking malunya.

"Ih pak Aomine." ujar Imayoshi jijik dengan muka begini : -_-"

Yang mejanya kelihatannya 'kosong' itu cuma bisa mundung. Mundung kalo dirinya nggak kelihatan.

"Oi Bang Aho. Yang kosong itu Tetsuya punya gue!" Akashi ternyata sekalian klaim. Ya ampun.

Dalam hati Akashi nyengir dan ngakak seiblis-iblisnya melihat guru mesum itu repot. Siapa gak sangka kalo dia sendiri yang nemuin boxer guru dakian itu dijemur di ruang laboratorium Biologi? Mana gambarnya Hello Kitty lagi. Dan dia dengan seenak udel meminta si pemakan snack itu menyimpannya dan melemparnya serta berbohong. Ups, berbohong itu gak baek, ya? _Ih, gue dapet rahasia, liat aja, gue bisa ngerjain balik kau, Bang Aho. Daiki. Fufufufu. Nggak ada yang bisa nglawan gue dan Emperor Eye-ku. AHAHAHAHAHA AYEY~ _

Guru dakian itu langsung _ngeh_ pas samar-samar dia liat ada bayangan seorang cowok berambut _baby blue_ yang nahan tangisan. Ia langsung mundur tiga langkah gelundungan, sambil tereak maho, "HIIIYYY! ! E-Eh ternyata kau, Tetsu! JANGAN BIKIN EIKEH GALAU DOKI-DOKI OOOOY!"

_Ups, kesalahan dubbing lagi_.

"OY! AUTHOR, KALO KERJAIN YANG BENER DONG!" Yak. Guru ini akhirnya ngamuk, pemirsa.

***CKRIS* *CKRIS***

"Lu bilang apa, Daiki?" Yang _yandere_ nyengir nista, dapet kesempatan buat nghajar guru mesum itu.

"Err… Nggak, Akashi. Cepet sana kerjain! Udah lewat 15 menit gih!" Si guru mesum itu berkelit.

Dan si cowok pendek sekalian ganteng itu langsung ngerjain soal-soalnya dengan patuh. Bukan karena takut sama si guru dakian plus mesum itu, melainkan takut kalo waktunya abis. _Fuh, saved!_ Akhirnya guru ini selamat, dan kembali ke arah Tetsuya yang akhirnya nongol juga. Ia lalu mengomandoi pemain keenam itu, "Tetsu, oper ke belakang ya! Udah nggak ada waktu gih!"

Si pemain bayangan ini lalu menurutinya, mengopernya ke belakang. Yak, semua terasa aman sentosa–.

"DAFUQ! INI SOAL APAAN NIH!"

–atau nggak. Guru yang udah repot dikerjain oleh si Author berikut OC bikinannya ini, lalu beralih ke sumber suara itu. Ternyata sumber suara menggelegar cetar membahana badai kiamat (?) itu adalah seorang cowok berlentik ke bawah serta berambut lumutan. Guru berambut biru malam itu lantas bertanya dengan muka bener-bener males, "Ada apaan, Midorima?"

Midorima Shintarou, demikianlah nama cowok terpinter nomor dua di antara Kisedai, lantas mengeluarkan toa dan meneriaki guru aho itu, "AHOMINE DAIKI-SENSEEEEI! SOAL-SOAL INI KOK SEMUANYA ADA FOTO MAI-CHAN TEROOOOS! TELANJANG PULAAAAA! KAU ITU NIAT SEBAGAI GURU NGGAK SEEEH? !"

"Ops. Gue yang ngedit. Keren kan gue? Virus Mai-chan HARUS ditularin! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" weleh, weleh, ternyata Aomine nekat juga, nularin virus porno ke murid-murid nista ini. Katanya ga mau kalo dirinya kesepian bacain majalah ero tiap hari, nah lho.

"TAPI GA SAMPE SEGENENYAAAAA! ! !" keluh Midorima sambil nampakin salah satu lembar soalnya.

Dan mata semua murid langsung membelalak dengan hebat sehebat-hebatnya selagi mereka melihat lembar soal yang dikasih lihat Midorima.

Mau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan lembar soal kesayangan Midochin ini?

Ternyata satu lembar soal itu dipenuhi oleh foto Mai-chan lagi dipeluk sama Aomine! Nggak awesome bukan? Jelas aja mereka semua ngeri, apalagi geng Kisedai! Kise langsung menutupkan kedua mata Kuroko, Akashi krasak krusuk mencari gunting paling gede yang dibawanya, Murasakibara keselek beling (?). Sisa murid lainnya banjir nosebleed berjamaah!

"Oh itu. Gue dapet kesempatan menyatroni rumah Mai-chan dan berfoto bareng itu idol." jawab guru mesum itu sambil ngupil pake kelingking tangan kirinya. Dengan antengnya, sampe-sampe ga sadar dengan aura mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuh si cowok heterokom itu.

Semua sweatdropped berjamaah mendengar penjelasan nggak berguna itu.

"TERNYATA KAU PERLU DIMASUKIN KE RUMAH SAKIT JIWA. YA KAN, AHOMINE DAIKI? **SINI. GUE. GUNTING. KAU. TAKKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENGOTORI TETSUYA-KU!**" Akashi langsung angkat tangan, dan kakinya, kanan-kiri atas bawah serong, menyerbu guru mesum itu. Silabel kematiannya dimasukin ke semua lafal yang dia omongin, saking kesalnya.

"TU-TUNGG–."

"**RYOUTA. REBUT LEMBAR SOAL DARI TETSUYA DAN ROBEK ITU**."

"A-AYEY!"

Kise langsung merebut dan merobek lembar soal dari genggaman Tetsuya. Beruntung dia masih dihalang-halangi olehnya yang bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Dan Akashi nyengir nista, sambil menyiapkan pasukan guntingnya, bersiap membunuh guru gak waras itu. Akhirnya, saya turut berduka, guru mesum bernama A(h)omine Daiki, sudah tewas bersimbah darah di bawah hegemoni si Emperor bersenjata itu. Lagi-lagi sekolahnya diliburkan. Fuh. Gaswat ternyata…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued atau… End? *diinjek rame-rame* ]**

**A/**N (Mun) : Pidatooo! *digaplok* Oke, ada yang sadar dengan nama Himomo di dalam penpik chapter dua abal ini? Kenaliiin! Ini Himomo! WOY, MASUK SINI!

**Himomo** : G-Gue nggak salah menulis _print-out_ itu, Author… *wajah nangis*

(Mun) : ngaku aja elu Momo-chin~ *nyengir nista*

**Himomo** : *nangis lagi, kabur*

(Readers : Author kejam juga O-O)

* * *

Oke, pojok review! Lalalala~

**Freak Lines** – mudah-mudahan Anda selamat… *lho* iya seru ajaaa! Bayangin, di kelas gue bakal ada yang matek ohohoho~ /ingatnak

**Yuki Amano** – gak usah kasihani aja XD toh, nggak guru, nggak murid, sama-sama sableng. Gak waras semua~ (Kise : GUE MASIH WARAAAASSSS! ! ! – Kuroko : *ignite pass Author* − Akashi : *gunting-gunting Author*)

**Haruna Tachikawa** – Siap, bro!

**Unknowers (Lost flower petals)** – Dari awal udah pengen banget nistain Akashi uwowowowowo~ *ditempeleng* siap beroh~!

**MinRisa91** – nggak cuma ente, semua bakal mati di bawah hegemoni Akashi-sensei uwahahahaha~ *dicekek MinRisa* iya bakal terbang sana-sini kanan kiri atas bawah serong masuk ke jamban~ *ditendang*

**Jescool** – _as you wish_, Bro!

**Yuzuna Yukito** – phew. Author dari penpik gila ngakak yang nistain Akashi seperti Anda datang ng-_review_ penpik gue. *digiles* Aku fans penpik gila ngakak Anda. *yaterus* wew, ide yang bagus. Sogok dia dengan Tetchan, beres~ *okelumahoThor* Yuzu desu? Atashi no namae wa… Mun? *digaplok* Panggil aye mun aja, kan gue 1 geng (?) sama duo Senohara! (Himomo : SPOILER OI! *tendang-ed*)

**Matsumoto Tsuki** – iya lagi apes banget. Noh Midocchin sampe bilangin kalo gak ada yang beruntung dalam Oha-Asa-nya. Nufufufufu~ wiw, Anda tau Kyoya-senpai? *wink wink* *ditendang* OKEH MAKASIH!

**Ao Simizu** – Es cendoool es cendoool! XD iya unyu tapi sadis u,u


End file.
